Shattered Indignity
by Jedi-Bant
Summary: After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?
1. Prologue

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence

* * *

**Prologue**

**

* * *

**

The door slammed open and rebounded off the wall as Ianto stormed in. He threw his keys down onto the kitchen bench and roughly pulled his coat off.

Jack entered in hot pursuit moments later. "Come on Ianto, it was just a bit of fun, there's no need to get upset." He said closing the apartment door behind him with more care then it had been opened with.

"Nothing to be upset about!? Those girls were all over you and you didn't stop them." Ianto snapped, the coat closet getting the same treatment as the front door as he put his coat away.

"So I flirted a little, it never harmed anyone, and you know what i'm like, it doesn't mean anything." Jack argued.

"No Jack it doesn't mean anything and I can understand it when we're working, I know that's how you get people comfortable and talking, but this wasn't work. We were on a date for crying out loud. Is it too much to ask for you to stop trying to pull when we are trying to have a romantic evening out?" Exasperated Ianto finally turned to face his supposed boyfriend.

"Ianto…"

He shook his head, "No I've had enough of your excuses. Go, out. I don't want to see you right now. Maybe going without will make you realize what you've done; but then it would be easy enough for you to find someone to shag wouldn't it?"

* * *

"NO!...JACK!...NO!"

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU'RE TOLD OR SO HELP ME!"

"YOU'LL DO WHAT? WHAT MORE COULD YOU DO!"

"ENOUGH!"

There was a loud 'SMACK', a scream, then nothing.

* * *

Doors slammed open abruptly as the gurney was rush into the emergency room. Doctor and nurses rushed over, taking over from the Ambulance officers who had brought the casualty in.

"Ianto Jones, Male, 26, unresponsive. Fell from a second storey balcony. Concussion, broken right femur, dislocated shoulder, and suspected spinal injury. Neighbors said there was a domestic disturbance; they think his boyfriend pushed him."

Pulling up beside one of the trauma beds, the nurses and EMTs spread around the gurney. The Doctor move to the head of the bed, and they all grabbed a handle of the back board the man was lying on. "Ok, everyone keep him steady, and on three. One, two, three."

As one they all lifted the man from the gurney onto the bed.

"Thanks we'll take it from here." The doctor said as the EMTs pulled the gurney away to make room for the nurses.

Pushing the gurney in front of him, the younger of the EMTs, Tim, glanced at his senior partner and asked, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

Matt shook his head, "If he lives I doubt he'll ever walk again."

Tim glanced back at the trauma room where the nurses were running around following the doctors orders, before the curtain was pull into place around the cubicle.

"Come on," Matt said, clapping his partner on the shoulder, "lets go fill in the paperwork, then we can talk to the police, maybe they can catch the bastard that did this to him."

* * *

Jack Harkness walked out onto the Roald Dahl Plass with his usual swagger, Gwen Cooper following close behind.

"PC Andy, what can Torchwood do for you today?" Jack asked, coming to a stop in front of the Police Officer.

"Jack Harkness, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Ianto Jones."

* * *

**Authors Note: Dear Readers, I'm fairly new to this fandom, but since I love slash, it was almost impossible for me to pass by a fandom that parades gays and lesbians so blatantly without remorse or excuse :P Plus one of the only shows I know of that actually has a gay man playing a 'gay' man (or omnisexual as the case may be). **

**Anyway, I haven't seen all the episodes, (cause Aussie TV is crap) so let me know if I get anything completely wrong.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Jedi-Bant**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence

* * *

**Chapter 1** – Earlier

* * *

"Oh, Teaboy, where's my coffee?" Owen shouted, appearing through the cog door into the Hub.

"Ianto's not here yet, you'll have to make it yourself." Gwen snapped back from her desk.

Owen swore and groaned loudly as he made his way to autopsy, making sure everyone knew what he thought about that idea.

"Where is Ianto anyway?" Tosh asked, coming away from the depths of her computer for the first time since she arrive an hour before.

"Apparently he and Jack had a fight last night and he's coming in later, or rather that's what Jack claims."

"That's it!?" Owen complained, reappearing from autopsy, "A bloody lover's tiff!?"

"Oh shut up Owen, it's not that hard to get your own coffee." Gwen snapped again.

"Just don't touch the Coffee machine." Jack said as he descended the stairs from his office. "He's grumpy enough as it is."

"What did you do?" Gwen asked.

Jack sighed, "I'm not really sure; if I didn't know better I'd say he has PMS."

"You were flirting again weren't you?" Tosh said, all knowing as she was.

"Well, yeah apparently. I didn't even realize I was doing it, I was just trying to be friendly."

Tosh snorted, and said something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'Men'.

"Anyway, I'm sure we can last one morning without him, just try not to destroy the place." Jack said, "and don't…"

"Touch the coffee machine." The others finished for him in synchronous.

"Yeah we get it already, can't let anything happen to teaboy's precious coffee machine." Owen sneered, before stomping as loudly as possible over to the kitchen, grabbing the instant coffee from the cupboard.

Jack rolled his eyes at his Medical officers' antics, before turning to the girls.

"So, what have we got today, any rift activity?" Jack asked, moving to stand behind Tosh.

"Nothing to report, the rift is quiet, just like it has been all week, and no weevil sightings either." Tosh reported, flipping from one program to another on the computer show Jack the lack of activity.

"Alright, just keep an eye on it," He said.

"As always," she said, as he turned to Gwen.

"How about you, what have you been working on so diligently."

"Well I'm not sure, it could be something or it could be nothing. Tosh set up a link between the computer and the emergency network, which periodically does a search for certain keywords, 'Torchwood,' injuries typical of a weevil attack, our names, things like that." Jack nodded, he already knew about that, he made a circular motion with his hand, indicating her to get to the point.

"Well we got two hits, one at about 4am this morning, and another an hour ago, but the computer won't let me access the details, I know one is a hospital report and the other is an arrest warrant but I can't get any other information." Gwen complained, frustration showing in her voice.

"Here let me try," Tosh said, calling the alerts up on her screen. She tapped away at the keyboard for a moment, "Alright, I can see the problem, someone is trying to specifically block Torchwoods access to the files, and they've done rather well." She tapped a few more keys, "Aha, alright I can get in just give me a few minutes; I'll call you when I'm in."

"Alright I'll be in my office," Jack turned back the way he'd came, just as Gwen's phone rang.

"Gwen Cooper speaking…Oh hi Andy, how are you…what oh yeah sure, we'll be right there." Gwen hung up. "Jack, that was Andy, my old partner, he's up on the Plass says he needs to talk to you."

Jack frowned, moving back down the few stairs he'd managed to climb. "And just how does Andy know where to find us?" he questioned.

Gwen shrugged, "he knew that I followed you guys here before I joined."

Jack's frown deepened, but still turned towards the exit, "Alright can't keep PC Andy waiting. Come on we'll take the lift." He led the way over to the invisible lift, and once upon it he offered an arm to Gwen to hold before activating the lift with a button on his wristband.

"We shouldn't be long." He called back down to the others, before he and Gwen disappeared into the ceiling.

"Wait Jack!" Tosh called, but too late, as the lift settled into place above them. She quickly hit the print button, "Owen grab your coat!" she called, then grabbing her bag, then grabbing her coat, and Jack's as a after thought moved to follow the other two the long way round.

"What's wrong now," Owen grumbled as he sipped his instant coffee, curled his upper lip in disgust, then pored it down the sink.

"Grab that print out you can catch up on the way," Tosh said, tossing his coat at him, impatient to get moving.

"I repeat, what's going on?" None the less, Owen caught the coat and grabbed the print out. It was a medical report.

"Ianto's been admitted to hospital with severe injuries, you're his doctor so come on." Tosh said, before hurrying towards the cog door.

That finally kicked Owen into gear too, and seconds later he was in the lift with her.

* * *

Jack Harkness walked out onto the Roald Dahl Plass with his usual swagger, Gwen Cooper following close behind.

Andy and his partner, Cindy, were waiting to one side of the watertower, and both jumped slightly when Jack spoke, neither having noticed their approach, as if they stepped out of no where.

"PC Andy, what can Torchwood do for you today?" Jack asked, coming to a stop in front of the Police Officer.

Cindy immediately stepped forward and took hold of one of Jack's arms, slapping a handcuff on his wrist.

"Jack Harkness, you're under arrest for the attempted murder of Ianto Jones." She said, and as both Torchwood member tried to process that information, she managed to move behind him and grab for his other arm.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down their missy," he moved his other arm out of her reach. "What do you mean murder, Ianto's fine at home, he just took the morning off, that's all."

"Yeah after your rather loud, not to mention violent argument last night," Cindy scorned, making another grab for his arm. "If you don't give me your hand I'll have you for resisting arrest on top of the already long list of other charges."

Andy stepped in then, "Cindy, calm down, just wait." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't think we should arrest Captain Harkness just yet." He turned to Jack. "Though Torchwood isn't exactly good at interagency cooperation, you have helped us out multiple times, so I want to give you a chance to come down to the station, and answer a few questions." Andy explained calmly, the last bit slightly louder to be heard over his partners protests.

"And if I don't?"

"Then I help Cindy to get those handcuffs on you, and you come down to the station to answer a few questions." He said, too politely.

Rolling his eyes, Jack nodded, "I guess I'm coming down to the station then." He turned to PC Cindy with his hand outstretched waiting expectantly for her to remove the cuff, which she did, though not graciously.

"Alright, Gwen and I will follow you in the SUV." Jack said, just as said vehicle drove up next to them.

Tosh leaned out the window, a worried expression on her face, "Ianto's been admitted to hospital, possible spinal injuries."

"What!?" Jack already had his phone out pressing the speed dial for Ianto.

"He was pushed off a second story balcony, early this morning." Andy explained.

When Ianto didn't answer his phone, Jack snapped his shut violently and dove for the SUV, "Come on Tosh you can explain on the way to the hospital," he said wrentching open the door, only to be pulled away by Andy and Cindy.

"I told you Jack you can come to the station of your own free will, or in cuffs; but I can't allow you anywhere near Mr Jones, and the hospital staff knows to deny you access. At this morning you're our number one suspect."

* * *

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and showed interest, it is really encouraging for me. Please continue to let me know what you think, and no i'm not going to tell you if Jack is responsible or not, you'll just have to wait and see. :P**

**Thanks again,**

**Jedi_Bant**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

As with most hospitals it was cold, clinical, and obsessively clean. Patients and visitors milled around together, while doctors and nurses moved around purposefully, from one patient to the next.

Tosh and Owen had made it to the hospital in record time, using all the technology at their disposal to turn the traffic in their favour. Having read the hospitals preliminary report on the way, Owen was keen to see his patient, and though he wouldn't openly admit it, his friend. Tosh wanted to prove to herself that he was in fact still alive, having already read the list of injuries. So they both ran through the front entrance of the hospital, skidding to a halt in front of the receptionist.

She glanced up scornfully, "I would ask you to refrain from running inside the hospital grounds, this is a place of healing, the last thing any of our patients need is a head on collision."

"Yeah yeah, sure, whatever," Owen said, waving away the complaint. "Torchwood, to see Ianto Jones."

The woman scowled at his rudeness, but typed the name into the computer, "Is that with a Y or an I?" she questioned.

"An I," Tosh replied, before Owen speak again, too out of breath to have stepped in earlier.

"Are you family?" she questioned, having found the file.

"No we're, we already said, we're from Torchwood."

"I'm sorry, it does not matter what organisation you are from," the woman interrupted Tosh, closing down the file, "Mr Jones, is in critical care, only direct family members may see him." She was obviously pleased at denying them access.

"Look," Owen snapped, "I'm his doctor, we just heard what happened and came straight here, now you can either let us in or I can make some calls and go in anyway."

The woman continued to stare down her nose at them for a moment before she pushed her horn-rimmed glasses back up her nose, "Well I guess you're making some calls then aren't you." She said before turning back to her work and ignoring them.

If looks could incinerate, she would have been a pile of smoking dust on the floor, but instead of complaining again, he held out his hand to Tosh, who was already searching out the necessary number, and when it was found passed the phone to Owen.

After a moment of ringing, "Torchwood, code Gamma, Delta, Three, Six, Seven, Romeo…Doctor Owen Harper…Health Minister...yep, Torchwood needs unlimited access to one Ianto Jones, patient at St David's Hospital, Cardiff…Yep good, thanks." He hung up they both continued to stand there for a few moments waiting.

After a few minutes the woman got fed up of the hovering, "No matter how long you stand there, I am not letting you in it is against hospital policy."

"Just wait for it," Tosh said, glancing at her watch.

Seconds later the receptionist's phone rang.

"Good morning St David's hospital, how may I direct your call…oh Mr Truse," she suddenly sat up straighter, "how may I help you…yes they're still here…but…no sir…yes sir…goodbye sir." She slowly put the phone back in its cradle.

She took a deep breath, glaring at the phone as if it was responsible, then pasting on a calm face, she looked up at the two Torchwood members, who were waiting with sumg patience for her apology.

"I have been informed by the hospital CEO that you are to be granted access to the patient. The doctor will met you at Mr Jones', room to discuss his injuries with you. He is on ward 9." She then went back to work.

Owen cleared his throat loudly, "and…?" he prompted.

The woman glared at him again and scowled, "and…I apologise."

Owen gave her another smug smile, "now that wasn't so hard was it." He winked then moved off towards the elevators, leaving the woman to glare at his back.

* * *

The pair found ward 9 easily enough, but rather then just a doctor to greet them at the nurse's station, there were also too security guards.

The man in a doctor's coat stepped towards them, and held out his hand to shake, "Hi I'm Dr Johnston, I'm Mr Jones' doctor."

Tosh stepped forward, "I'm Toshiko, this is Owen. How is he?"

"He's stable, for now, however before I can allow you in I need to see identification from both of you please." He said. At the same time the two security guards stepped forward.

"Why?" Owen asked, even as Tosh reached into her bag for her ID.

Dr Johnston shook his head, and suddenly sounded really stern, "There are specific people who have been barred from visiting Mr Jones', and I do not care who calls from the government, I am not allowing anyone to endanger my patient."

"Just show him Owen," Tosh said, passing her ID over to the doctor to check.

Owen grumbled but complied.

After scanning the IDs the doctor nodded and handed them back, "Thank you, I had to do that. The prime suspect in Mr Jones' case is believed to be an employee of Torchwood." The doctor explained, waving the guards away.

"What? Who?" Owen asked instantly, frowning. He seemed to be doing that a lot today.

Johnston checked his clipboard, "The name we were given was a Captain Jack Harkness."

"Impossible!" Tosh protested instantly, "Jack would never hurt Ianto."

"They are romantically involved?"

Owen rolled his eyes, "And don't we know it." He drawled.

Tosh elbowed him in the ribs, "Yes they are. Jack loves Ianto, and Ianto, Jack. They would never do anything to hurt each other, not purposely anyway."

The doctor sighed, "I'm sorry, but it doesn't look. Domestic abuse is often something people are very good at hiding. Last night Mr Jones, and Captain Harkness were heard having an argument by some neighbours. A few hours later, Mr Jones was seen being pushed from the balcony."

"And they identified Jack as the culprit?" Tosh asked, still not believing it.

Johnston shook his head, "no, no one saw the actual assailant, but the argument earlier makes the Captain the most likely suspect."

"Alright enough of this, we can sort out Jack later," Owen interrupted, "I want to know what's happened to Ianto."

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry I know that's a mean spot to stop, but I'm tired, and I wanted to post something tonight. Enjoy, and keep the reviews coming, I love the feedback.**

**Author's Note 2: Sorry to anyone who got dashes instead of the hospital name, i meant to put that in before i posted but forgot, its in there now, though i don't know if its the best choice, it seems to be the closest to the Plass, but it could be a children's hospital for all i know, if its a bad choice and you know a better one, please let me know and i will change it. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Jack paced the room impatiently. It had been just over half and hour since he had been forced down to the Cardiff police station. In the end Andy and Cindy had been forced to arrest him in order to get him down to the station, he had refused to come otherwise, insisting that he had to go see if his boyfriend was alright. Despite being told to sit and wait, he hadn't taken a second glance at the chair, but had paced the room like a caged animal since he was placed in there.

The door to the room clicked open, and the two arresting officers entered the room. Cindy just glared at Jack and went to stand in one corner, leaning against the wall and following Jack's every movement. Andy moved to the table in the centre of the room and sat down, placing a file on the table in front of him.

"Alright Captain, if you could just sit down, we just want to ask you some questions about what you did last night." Andy said, gesturing towards the chair, trying his best to look comforting. Cindy just glared.

Jack narrowed his eyes at them both for a microsecond, then he removed all worry from his expression and plastered on his best carefree 'Captain Jack Harkness, I'm a gorgeous sex machine, nothing can touch me look.'

"Alright," he said, plonking down on the chair, "What do you wanna know?"

"How about why you raped, and beat your boyfriend before throwing him off a balcony." Cindy snapped.

The mask dropped instantly and he was back on his feet, glaring at her, "I would never do anything to hurt Ianto, sex between us is always consensual, and I would most definitely **never** throw him off a balcony."

Andy sigh, this was not how he planned this.

"So how come the neighbours heard you fighting last night? What he wouldn't give you any so you roughed him up and took what you wanted."

"I never laid a hand against him. Yes we had a fight, we disagreed, he told me to leave and I did." The two were facing each other across the table, trying to stare each other down. Andy watched carefully for any signs they were going to come to blows, though he hope Cindy was more professional then that.

"Yeah you left, **after** you raped and tried to murder him."

"Enough," Jack snapped, turning to Andy, "I don't have to put up with this, one phone call and I'm out of here, I agreed to answer a few questions not meet the bloody Spanish inquisition." Jack moved to the door, and threw it open. Only to find Gwen on the other side.

"Jack please, just answer Andy's questions, lets sort this out, then you can go and see Ianto." Gwen pleaded.

"What you think I did it?" Jack snapped.

"No," Gwen said, trying her best to calm him, "I can't believe you would ever hurt Ianto, I've seen the way you act around each other, but it will make life much easier if you just answer the questions, then we can go see Ianto without having to go in guns blazing to get past security."

Jack continued to glare for a moment; then it softened. He sighed and turned back into the room, and returned to his seat. Gwen followed closely behind, closing the door behind her.

Knowing Gwen had Jack under control; Andy had pulled Cindy into the corner, and was give her, her own talking too. When they both returned to the table, she looked much calmer but still glared at Jack, she had really taken a disliking to him.

"Alright," Andy said hoping they could remain civil for a few minute this time. "Now I just want you to take us through exactly what happened yesterday evening."

Jack choose this time to completely ignore Cindy, focusing completely on Andy and what he was saying. Taking a deep breath he started to recount the evening.

"We left work around 7 for a 7:30 dinner reservation. We arrived at Colosseum Diner at 7:30 as planned and shared a meal. We left there at 10 and went to one of the local pubs, the one on Flinders street. We stayed there for an hour or so, until Ianto got angry at me and stormed out."

"Why was he angry?"

Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "Apparently I was flirting to much with two of the girls we were chatting to."

"You were flirting with someone else while on a date?" Cindy sneered, her opinion of him obviously taking another nose dive.

Jack finally looked at her again, "Yeah, yeah I'm a bastard." He turned back to Andy, "I didn't even realise I was doing it, but anyway, Ianto's place is within walking distance from the pub. He stormed off, I followed. We got to his place and we argued. He told me to leave and I did. That was about 11:30. I haven't seen him since, I don't know what happened to him after that." He said, glaring at Cindy again, as he said the last bit.

Cindy when to say something, but Andy spoke before she had a chance, "Where did you go after that, can anyone confirm your whereabouts?"

Jack shook his head, "I wandered around town for a while, and ended up on the roof of the Millennium building, like I do most nights. I got back to the hub at around 5am."

"You didn't go home?"

"Jack lives at the Torchwood hub, he doesn't sleep much." Gwen answered before Jack could.

"So you're saying that no one can confirm where you were last night between 11:30pm and 5am?" Andy asked, just confirming what he already knew.

"No, apart from the odd pedestrian out for a last night stroll, no one saw me."

Gwen shook her head sadly, looking down at the table. She knew what would come next.

Andy sighed, "I'm sorry Jack, but unless you can prove that you weren't at Mr Jones' apartment, when he was attacked, I can't release you." His tone suddenly became more formal before he continued, "Captain Harkness, we are detaining you here until such time and we can talk to Mr Jones' or it is proved that you were not in Mr Jones' apartment when he was attacked. You have the right to a lawyer if you would like one."

"I need to make a phone call," Jack said instantly, standing from his seat again.

"Jack." Gwen stood too, and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I think for now its best if you stay here. Let the police do their job."

"What you think I hurt Ianto?" Jack demanded, glaring at her now.

"No," Gwen assured him, "but if the police know you're here then they can focus on finding the real attacker rather then worrying about where you are."

"Fine," Jack said, still scowling, "but for one night only. If you haven't found the bastard who did this by tomorrow, I'll find him myself."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jack was pacing again, this time in one of the small cells at the back of the police station.

"This is a waste of time," he growled, "I should be with Ianto, or at least out there looking for the bastard who did this."

Gwen watched him pace up and down the cell, "I think it's best for now if you just stay put, co-operate with the police. There is nothing you can do for Ianto right now. I'm about to go to the hospital and see how he's doing. Then Tosh and I will try and find something that proves that you didn't do it, and find out who did."

Jack continued to pace for another minute then stopped in front of her, "alright, you and Tosh work out who did this, Owen can look after Ianto, even if his bedside manner does suck."

Gwen gave a slight smile, "Good, I'll be back later to give you an update, ok."

Jack agreed and returned to his pacing.

Once she was out to the cell block, Gwen sighed in relief; at least that gave her some time to prove him innocent. She just hoped that he was.

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for reading, I know you guys wanted to know how Ianto was but I thought Jack needed to get a say in this time. Ianto is next, promise. Please let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence, Serious Injury

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"_Alright enough of this, we can sort out Jack later," Owen interrupted, "I want to know what's happened to Ianto."_

The doctor nodded in agreement, "very well. There is a lounge just down the corridor, we can talk there." He said, as he started to lead them down the corridor.

"No."

Both men stopped short and turned back to find that Tosh had yet to move.

"I want to see him. I need to see him. See for myself that he's ok." Tosh insisted, trying and failing to keep her voice steady.

"Very well," Johnston said with a small sigh, "but I must warn you that in Mr Jones' case, 'ok' is a very relative term. While he is still alive, it is going to be a very rough road to recovery, and he is unlikely to be the man you knew."

Tosh stubbornly held her ground, "I **need** to see him," she reiterated.

"He's in room 908, this way."

* * *

Ianto lay unmoving on the hospital bed, drowned in machines, wires, and the plain white hospital sheets. Parts of him blended into the stark whiteness quite well. The rest of him was a vivid array of bruises, in various staged of formation, mainly in blues and purples.

Far from his usual three piece suit, Ianto looked very small, wrapped in various dressings and bandages. His right shoulder was tightly bound to his chest, and there was a matching bandage around his temple, but the most prominent addition was the what was hidden under the sheets, but so bulky it was still visible, a cage of some sort, presumable to keep his spinal injury stable.

Tosh gasped and covered her mouth with one hand, she stopped trying to hide her tears, "Oh God Ianto," she choked out.

Owen took her other hand and squeezed it gently, but he hoped reassuringly, when he let go, she gave him a small smile then moved slowly closer to the bed.

"Just be careful not to jar the bed, please," Johnston said, receiving a nod in return.

"I need to know details about his injuries, and everything you know about what happened," Owen said, he encouraged the doctor to move a bit further away from Tosh. She didn't need all the details.

"He was brought just before 4 o'clock this morning. Ambulance had arrived on the scene around 10 minutes after he was pushed off the balcony. Neighbours had reported hearing multiple fights after Mr Jones and Mr Harkness arrived at the apartment. The ambulance officers found he had a dislocated shoulder, a concussion, and they suspected spinal injuries. We have confirmed all three, as well as discovering multiple contusion, many were obviously made by a human hand or fist." Johnston paused and glanced at Tosh.

She was now sitting beside Ianto, holding his good hand, and stroking his forehead with her other hand, she didn't seem to be listening to their conversation, but he leaned in closer and lowered his voice anyway.

"We also found evidence that he was sexually penetrated with some force."

"He was raped?"

Johnston nodded, "I would appear so, and I appears that his assailant failed to use any protection. We were able to get a sperm sample, but it will take time to get the results back."

"Give me a sample, I can have it analysed at my lab, and have it back by tomorrow evening." Owen said, confidently, but with an obvious growl in his voice. He was fairly certain, like Tosh, that Jack couldn't have done this, but he was ready and rearing to catch the bastard who had.

"What about his back?"

Johnston moved to the cupboard beside the bed and removed a batch of x-rays, he then gestured Owen over to a light board on the opposite wall. He placed one of the x-rays on the board and switched it on. Owen recognised it as a section of lower back.

"This shows Mr Jones' lumbar vertebra," he gestured at the whole image then moved his finger to the bottom of the film. "His L4 and L5 vertebra have been mostly crushed, most likely that portion took the brunt of the force when he hit the pavement. At this point we are working to keep the swelling to a minimum, if it is at a resonable level this afternoon, then we will take him into surgery to try and stabilize the area and try to minimize and further damage from the bone rubbing on the spinal cord."

"The damage is already done though," Owen said, taking in all the information he needed from the x-ray."

Johnston nodded, "he doesn't have any of the normal involuntary reflexes in his lower extremities. At this point we can only hope to stop further damage."

"What does that mean for Ianto?" Tosh suddenly asked, neither men had realised she was listening, "He will recover won't he?"

"At this stage it is too early to tell." Johnston said, turning away from the x-ray to face the Asian woman, "every individual reacts differently to this kind of injury. Mr Jones could come out of surgery and be able to lead a relatively normal life, or he might not, this kind of injury puts a lot of stress of a person emotionally as well as physically, many cannot accept their disability.

"One thing I can be almost 100% certain on though. If Mr Jones survives surgery and the 24 hours after that, he isn't likely to ever walk again, he will be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Tosh squeezed her eyes shut, almost trying to block the information out rather then take it in. Intellectually she had know this was a major possibility, but emotionally she was not willing to accept it, she didn't want to. After a few moments, she lifted Ianto's hand to her face, pressing it to her cheek, effectively hiding her face from the two doctors.

Owen sighed, and prepared himself to play comforter in a minute, but first he wanted a bit more from the doctor.

"Has he woken at all since he arrived?"

Johnston nodded, "yes once, he woke up in the emergency room. He was very distressed and we decided it was best to keep him sedated for now, rather then risk further damage to his spine. His next of kin has give us permission to keep him under for as long as we see fit."

"Who is his next of kin?"

Johnston shook his head, "sorry I can't divulge that information, but they will be arrive in another hour or two so you will know soon enough if you stick around."

"Alright, just one last question before you leave. When he woke up, did he say anything? about his attacker, anything at all?"

"Yes he kept screaming two words, 'no' and 'Jack', he sounded terrified. When we told the police it cemented their belief that Mr Harkness did it, and they issued an arrest warrant."

Owen nodded, "Thank you, I'll let you know if I have any more questions. Can you have a sample of that sperm ready for me in an hour, I want to get it running as soon as possible."

Johnston nodded then left them alone.

Owen glanced over to the bed, Tosh was still hiding behind Ianto' slack hand. It was going to be a long journey for all of them. He just hoped they'd make it out the other side.

* * *

**Authors note: hope you like, another chapter should be up in the next couple of days, and thanks to my sister for helping me with some of the details about spinal nerves and injuries.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence, Serious Injury

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

When Gwen arrived at the hospital, unlike Tosh and Owen, she was given the room number as soon as she showed her Torchwood ID to the receptionist, though she obviously resented letting her through.

Like Tosh she stopped short when she saw Ianto, surrounded by all the machines and bandages, before she was able to approach the bed. Since Tosh had hold of his one good hand, Gwen moved to the other side of the bed and covered his other hand, which was bound to his chest, with hers, gently rubbing over the back of it with her thumb.

"How is he?" she asked.

Tosh sighed, "not good, they're waiting for the swelling around his spine to die down, before they can take him into surgery."

Neither woman took their eyes of Ianto.

"Do they know who did this?" Tosh asked.

Gwen shook her head, "they're convinced that Jack did it."

Tosh instantly shook her head, "No, that's what the doctor said too, there is no way that Jack could have done this to Ianto. You've seen how they look at each other, when they think no one is looking."

Gwen nodded, "yeah I've seen it, in more ways then one," she said, thinking of the time she interrupted the two men in the hot house, "but at this point Jack has no alibi to where he was last night. The neighbours say they saw him going into the apartment, but no one saw him leaving."

"What does he say?"

"That he left soon after he arrived and spent the rest of the night wandering around Cardiff."

"Nothing new there."

Gwen nodded again, "Yeah, but it means that no one was with him to say where he was when Ianto was attacked. The police need proof that he wasn't there before they will release him."

"Alright, so we need to find that proof then." Tosh said.

"That's the idea," Gwen said, then after a pause she continued, "but what if we can't find anything," doubt slipped into her voice slightly, "we know next to nothing about Jack, other then that he can't die."

"We don't know anything about his past, but we do know the man." Tosh said confidently, "I know that Jack couldn't have done this, I we will find proof. There are thousands of CCTV cameras through out the city. He has to be on one at least."

"Ok," Gwen agreed, "Jack wants us to go through the CCTV find something that proves he wasn't there. Owen's to stay here…Where is Owen anyway?"

"He's gone back to the Hub. The doctors found DNA from whoever attacked Ianto, but it was going to take them more then a week to process it. Owen offered to test it himself, it should be done by tomorrow evening."

"Alright, let's head back to the hub. We can send Owen back here to sit with Ianto." Gwen said, getting up to leave, she was eager to prove Jack innocent.

Tosh instantly shook her head, "No, I don't want to leave him alone. You go back to the hub, when Owen gets here I'll follow you."

Gwen almost protested, but recognised that Tosh wasn't going to change her mind anytime soon, "alright, I'll see you in a bit." She rubbed her thumb over his hand one last time and dropped a kiss on his forehead, "you get well soon." She told him, before heading off back to the hub, determined to find out who had hurt one of their own.

**

* * *

**

Tosh closed the hospital issue Bible and placed it back on the small table where she'd found it beside the bed. "I don't know if your religious or not, I've never heard you mention going to church, but I suppose few people do anymore, but it's a nice story anyway. Even if it is scientifically highly improbable, but I suppose many people find comfort in explaining the unexplainable with a higher power."

She fell silent, Ianto hadn't moved since she had arrived 2 hours before, logically she knew that he wouldn't wake up for at least another few hours due to the sedative he'd been given, but she still hoped that he would wake up before she had to leave. She would feel better having seen him awake rather then this almost dead stillness. Apart from the slow up and down motion of his chest, he hadn't even twitched, it seemed unnatural.

Voices outside the room distracted her from her thoughts; she recognised the Doctor Johnston's voice but not the others with him.

"You son is gravely injured, but until we have stabilised the damage done to his vertebrate, we will not be able to know the full extent of his injuries. When he is awake we can begin to properly assess his condition."

"Very well Doctor, now I want to see my son." A woman said beyond the door.

"Very well, just remember what I told you," then the door opened revealing the doctor, and three other people.

The oldest woman in the group practically ran to the bed, leaning over the bed, and hi-jacking Ianto's hand from Tosh, who backed away from the bed to allow the new comers some room, they basically ignored her.

The other two were a man and a woman. The man looked to be in his early 30's while the woman looked to be in her late teens, early 20's. The man took up a spot at the end of the bed, while the young woman moved to the other side of the bed, and much like Gwen placed her hand over Ianto's immobile one.

"My boy, my poor boy." The older woman whispered, holding Ianto's hand against her cheek.

"Who did this too him?" The man asked, looking back to the door where Johnston was hovering.

"The police have one main suspect, but until Ianto wakes up, or the DNA results from his attacker came back, there is no real proof other then circumstancle evidence."

"Who are you?" The younger woman asked, finally noticing Tosh.

The other two turned towards the corner Tosh had been back into in the rush of people.

"I'm Toshiko Sato, I work with your son." Tosh said.

The woman turned back to Johnston, "I thought you said only family members could see him until after the surgery."

Johnston nodded, "Yes, but Ms Sato's position at Torchwood, allows her and her colleagues visit to your son. If you'll excuse me I have other patients to see to." Johnston left closing the door behind him

"What is Torchwood? Ianto said he works at the Tourist office."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Thanks for everyones support on this. I'm loving writing this, and I'm glad your all enjoying reading it.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence, Serious Injury, Language

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"_What is Torchwood? Ianto said he works at the Tourist office." _

Instantly Tosh's mind started going through all the different ways she could avoid answering that question, before quickly moving on to what would be the best way to respond without revealing Torchwoods' true nature.

"Umm…well, Torchwood…"

"Torchwood is just a nickname, really. It's a small government department which happens to be attached to your son's tourist office. Normally he has nothing to do with us, except when we go out for drinks after work, or when we demand some of his fantastic coffee."

With a sigh of relief Tosh turned to the doorway where Owen was standing.

"How's he doing?" Owen asked Tosh, basically ignored the others as he approached the bed and reached around the man to pick up Ianto's file.

"Same as before," Tosh replied, giving the others a small apologetic smile for Owens behaviour.

"I'm sorry," the younger woman said, not sounding sorry at all, "Who are you?"

"'S not like you introduced yourself Sweetheart." he didn't look up from the file,

"Rhiannon Jones, Ianto's my brother. Call be Sweetheart again any I'll rip you a new one." She replied, glaring.

"RHIANNON!" the older woman snapped, "mine your manners."

Owen smirked at the young woman, smug that she had been brought down a peg, "Owen Harper, I'm a friend of Ianto's, I also happen to be a doctor."

"It's nice to meet you Dr Harper, and you Miss Sato. I'm Raewyn, this is my son, Gareth." The older woman said, gesturing to the man. "It's always nice to meet friends of Ianto's, he has so few."

"MUM!" Rhiannon protested.

"Well it's true," Raewyn continued, "he was such a quite boy in school. I can't believe anyone would do this too him." She said, turning her attention back to her youngest son.

Gareth moved around the bed, wrapping an arm around his mother's shoulders.

"Yan is strong mum, I'm sure he'll be fine."

She glanced up at Gareth and squeezed the hand on her shoulder, before turning back to Ianto.

Owen replaced the folder back on the end of the bed. "The swellings minimal now, they should be taking him into surgery soon."

On que the door opened and a nurse entered, "I'm sorry to interrupt but the doctors are ready to take Mr Jones into surgery, I need to prep him, one of you can stay if you wish, but we really need the space as clear as possible."

* * *

A few minutes later, Tosh, Owen, Rhiannon, and Gareth were standing in the wards visitor's room.

Rhiannon had yet to stop glaring at Owen. Owen was studiously ignoring her.

"We should head back to the hub," he said to Tosh, "Gwen could use our help going through that CCTV footage."

Tosh nodded, "hopefully we'll fine something; Jack tends to keep to the back alleys after hours."

"Hold on a minute!" Gareth said, suddenly turning to them, the quiet man from before completely disappearing, "I didn't want to say anything in front of Ma but I want to know, what you know about the fucker who did this to my brother."

Rhiannon nodded in agreement.

"We don't know who did it yet, the police…" Tosh started.

Rhiannon interrupted, "The police have already arrested someone, we heard the nurses talking; who is he?" she demanded, her brother put an arm around her shoulders, partly in comfort, mostly to hold her back.

"There is no way that Jack did this, I won't believe it." Tosh replied, shaking her head.

"He was the only one there, who else could it be?" Gareth disagreed.

"As much as I like to ignore it, Jack is obviously smitten with Ianto; he may be a twat at times, and an outrageous flirt, but he would never hurt Ianto."

"So what, Ianto wouldn't sleep with him so he raped him instead!?" Rhiannon snapped, making no attempt to keep her voice down. A few of the other patients and visitors were edging there way out of the room.

Owen snorted this time, "Are you kidding, those two were at it like bitches in heat, I never enter Jack's office before checking there not going at it."

Rhiannon's face when red with anger and she lunged at Owen, "How dare you!?" she screamed, Gareth only just kept her back, glad he had the foresight to hold onto her earlier.

"No," Gareth said, "There is no way Ianto would to that, not after the last time."

"What last time?"

"That doesn't matter, all that matters is that Ianto wouldn't allow himself to be in that situation again. He moved on, and if Lisa hadn't died none of this would have happened."

Owen rolled his eyes, "Look I'm not going to get into an argument with you about whether your brother was a poof or not. We see your brother everyday, and I think we know better then you what's going on in his life, and arguing about it isn't going to help him now. We have work to do. Come on Tosh." Owen turned and left the room, ignoring the nurse at the entrance who was complaining that this was a hospital and they were disturbing the patients.

Tosh waited a moment before following, "Don't let prejudice get between you and your brother, he's happy with Jack, and as far as I'm concerned, Jack didn't do this, and he should be sitting in there with Ianto, not in a prison cell." With that she left the siblings alone.

* * *

Owen was still fuming when Tosh slid into the passenger seat of the SUV.

"You didn't need to be so hard on them; they're just worried about their brother."

"Yeah well they should take some more interest in Teaboy's life before they say what he would and wouldn't do. I mean they didn't even know he was seeing someone."

"Ianto must have had a good reason not to tell his family about his relationship with Jack, it's not our place to judge them."

"Whatever." Owen groused as he pulled out of the hospital carpark and drove off in the direction of the hub.

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey thanks again for reviewing, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if it has been mentioned in the series if Ianto has siblings, or if so what their names are, but other fan fics seem to use these names so i have used them too. Sorry if anyone thinks i've stolen them. **

**Also some people have said they are getting impatient, there are only going to be about 10 chapters so you don't need to wait too much longer. **

**Please review.**

**Jedi_Bant**


	8. Chapter 7

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence, Serious Injury, Language

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Tosh and Owen entered the hub through the cog door, and found Gwen bent over the computer, studying CCTV footage playing on the screen.

Owen instantly went to check on the machines running the DNA from Ianto's attacker, while Tosh went to stand behind Gwen. She recognised the footage as from outside the millennium building.

Gwen groaned and leaned back in her chair, "this is impossible, there's just too much footage to go though, Jack hides too well."

"You'd think with that coat he would stand out wouldn't you?" Tosh said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You'd think wouldn't you?" Gwen said.

"I'll set up an automatic program to search for people of Jack's build, that will make the process a bit faster. Go get some coffee, stretch a bit, I bet you haven't moved since you got here." Tosh said, slight disapproval in her voice, though it was something she had done herself many times before. It was easy to get caught up in a case, especially when a one of their own was involved.

Gwen nodded and stood.

Both women jumped as Myfanwy swooped past overhead screeching.

"Oh God, I doubt she's been fed today, Ianto usually does that." Gwen said, watching as the Pterodactyl, fly up to her nest, then glared at them over the side, snapping her bill.

"Or the Weevils," Tosh added.

They both stared at each other for a moment.

"OWEN!" they called simultaneously.

* * *

Half an hour later, after much complaint from Owen, the Pterodactyl and the vault residence had all been fed.

"That was completely disgusting," Owen moaned, using copious amounts of soap to wash his hands at the kitchen sink, "do you have any idea what that monster eats."

"I really don't want to know Owen," Tosh said, not turning away from her computer.

"It can't just have meat like any normal carnivore; no it has to have intestines and kidnies and eyes, and all the other gross stuff that goes alone with it."

Tosh made a disgusted face, "what part of no don't you understand?"

"You're a doctor Owen, you dissect aliens on a regular basis but you can't cope with a few entrails?" Gwen asked, also continuing to stare at her screen.

Owen glared, "That's different, and I am never doing that again." He then wandered off back to autopsy.

* * *

"Yep thanks for letting us know, can you call again when he's out? Ok Thanks." Tosh hung up her mobile. "That was the hospital, Ianto's gone into surgery, they think he'll be in there for about 4-5 hours."

* * *

The door to the cell block slid open with a bang, admitting PC Cindy, and another man.

"Visitor for you," she said, banging on Jack's cell door, he didn't pause in his pacing except to glance at the visitor.

"Just call when you're ready to leave, I'll be just down the hall," Cindy told the visitor before she moved back out of the block.

Gareth nodded his thanks then turned to the man who had caused his brother so much pain.

"Why'd you do it?"

Jack paused, "Pardon?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I haven't done anything, who are you?"

"YOU BEAT AND RAPED MY LITTLE BROTHER, THEN THREW HIM OUT THE WINDOW, YOU BASTARD!" Gareth screamed, pushing himself right up against the bars, as close to Jack as he could get.

Jack stepped closer to the bars, not close enough that the other man could reach him but so he could look him in the eyes, "Listen to me, I did not, nor have I ever beaten or raped Ianto, yes we've had sex, but it was always consensual."

"So you say." Gareth said, not believing a word this man said.

"I would never hurt him, I wasn't even in the same suburb when it happened; if I had been I would have saved him." Jack turned away, so that Gareth couldn't see that this was upsetting him. "God, if I'd just stayed rather then leaving, all over a stupid argument."

"Don't try and get sympathy from me," Gareth growled, "I know my brother; he would never have sex with another man willingly. I know that for a fact. I hope you rot in hell." Gareth spat at Jack before turned and calling out to Cindy that he was ready to go.

Jack watched him leave, a plan already forming in his head to escape.

* * *

At six o'clock that night, 3 hours after Ianto had gone into surgery, Gwen got a call from Andy.

"…but he promised to stay…that's just the way he is its almost impossible to keep him locked up…yeah sure, we'll call you if he comes here…God I really thought he was innocent…thanks Andy. Talk to you later."

Tosh and Owen had moved closer, over hearing her conversation.

"Jack's escaped," Gwen said, stating what both Torchwood members already knew.

"You really think he did it?"

"We haven't found any footage to suggest otherwise Tosh, him staying in custody was the only thing keeping me from believing that he did it, now that's gone."

Tosh looked to Owen for support.

He shrugged, "Sorry Tosh but there's nothing to say he didn't at this point, until the DNA comes in."

"How much longer?"

"About 18 hours now, should be in about midday tomorrow."

Gwen stood and grabbed her coat, "well I'm not going to take the chance. Until that DNA result is in, if Jack comes anywhere near Ianto, I'll shoot him."

* * *

**Authors note: Thanks for the reviews, and for response to my query, Gareth can just be an extra OC.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence, Serious Injury, Language

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"The surgery went very well. We have attached several steel plates to his spine to stabilise the area and also protect the spinal cord, as we removed all the bone that was touching the cord. He should wake in the next couple of hours, but it is important that he stays as still as possible."

"Thank you doctor, we'll make sure he does that."

"Then I will leave you too it, please call me if you have anymore questions."

* * *

It was dark at first, then a buzz…again…again. The doorbell. He got up and moved towards the door, he was annoyed but couldn't remember why.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." He heard himself shout, before he yanked the door open. Pain. Then the darkness returned.

* * *

The darkness faded again. This time he was in his bedroom. He ached all over. He was cold. His clothes were gone.

Something grabbed his legs and pulled them apart. Pain. Excruciating pain. He screamed. He could feel himself tearing. He screamed again. Pleaded for the other to stop. He could hear the other grunting, groaning, moaning his name. Telling him that he wanted it, that he asked for it, that he deserved it. The other came hard. He screamed again.

The other is distracted. Lost in the moment. He strikes. The other topples to the floor with a cry. His pants are on the floor. He grabs them and pulls them on. Then he's running. He can hear the other behind him. Screaming at him. Grabbing for him.

"NO!" he cries. He stumbled. He grabs at something on the table. "JACK!" It's snatched from him. "NO!"

The other is shouting. He shouts back.

"ENOUGH!"

Pain flares in his cheek. He's falling. He screams. Dark again.

* * *

"JACK! JACK!"

"Ianto sweetie," Raewyn gently squeezed her youngest son's shoulder, trying desperately to hold back her tears. Rhiannon buried further into Gareth's shoulder, trying her best to block out her brothers screams. Gareth held her tightly his eyes never leaving the best.

"JACK! NO, HELP ME!"

"Ianto, it's mum, its ok, you're safe, he can't hurt you anymore."

A nurse rushed onto the room and pushed firmly on Ianto's shoulders trying to keep him still, "he mustn't move, it will upset his injury." She said.

Raewyn nodded, helping to keep him as still as possible, while trying to wake him. "Ianto. Ianto you must wake up. You're safe. No one is hurting you."

His eyes shot open suddenly. "Help me. Please he's going to get me." He struggled to sit up but was held still by the nurse and his mother.

"Ianto, focus on me," Raewyn said, "its mum calm down, no one is going to hurt you. You're in hospital. You're safe."

"He's going to get me. He…"

"Who did this too you Ianto?" Gareth asked suddenly, moving up beside the bed.

"Gareth not now." Raewyn scolded.

Ianto's terrified eyes flickered to his brother, "Don't let him get me, please don't let him get me!"

"Ianto, you need to tell me who hurt you." Gareth persisted.

"Jack! Where's Jack? JACK, JACK! GET AWAY FROM ME! HELP ME!"

Another nurse ran into the room and seconds later injected something into Ianto's IV.

His eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp.

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Except Gareth.

"I'll kill that bastard!" he growled, storming towards the door.

"NO Gareth!" Raewyn quickly got between her son and the exit. "Your brother is going to need you alive and well, not dead or in prison, because of some insane need for revenge," she said, almost pleading with him, she didn't want to loose either of her sons.

Gareth didn't budge; he was determined to avenge his brother. So she tried another tact, "And your sister needs you now." She pointed to her youngest, who was standing in one corner on the room, staring unseeing at her brothers still form.

Instantly Gareth was back across the room gathering his baby sister in his arms.

Raewyn watched her two children for a moment before turning back to her third. She just hoped he survived this, or she feared she would lose both of her sons.

* * *

**Authors note: Yes it's short but I think I got across what I wanted to. The first bit is a bit weird I know but in my experience dreams are never smooth, so I think it works. Hope you enjoyed it. There are about 2 more chapters to go. Please continue to review.**

**Jedi_Bant**


	10. Chapter 9

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence, Serious Injury, Language

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

When the Torchwood team arrived at the hospital, a squad car was pulling up as well. They got a few suspicious looks from the two coppers who got out but they were not stopped from entering. They ended up in the same elevator and it seemed even Gwen didn't know the pair. It was a long awkward ride to ward nine.

When they arrived at the ward, the two police officers headed straight to the nurses station to update them on the situation. The team headed to Ianto's room.

Ianto's family were still there, Raewyn was still keeping vidual at the bedside; Gareth was reading in a chair next to the window, one hand resting on his sisters head, stroking gently, while Rhiannon slept, curled up on two chairs which had been pushed together.

"Hey, how is he?" Tosh asked as they entered the room.

Gareth looked up sharply, and glared at them, particularly at Owen, who returned the gaze with his normal bored look.

Raewyn glanced at them long enough to point at her daughter and shushed them, then gestured them closer.

When they were within whispering distance she replied, "He woke up briefly, but the nurses had to sedate him again. He was moving around too much, and tore two stitches. They say he should wake again soon though, I just hope he's a bit calmer this time."

"Mrs Jones," Gwen said, before anyone could say anything else, "I'm Gwen Cooper. I don't know if anyone has told you yet, but the man the police had in custody has escaped,"  
The was a loud scraping noise as Gareth's chair shot back and into the wall, Rhiannon grunted and rolled over, almost upsetting her own chairs in the process.

"And though we don't want to believe he did it," Gwen continued, "we're here to make sure that he doesn't come anywhere near Ianto until we know for sure."

"You don't have to worry, he won't be getting in here," Gareth growled.

"I concur," a voice from the door said.

They all turned to see the police from the elevator standing in the doorway. They came further into the room now but stayed near the door.

"If Captain Harkness, attempts to enter this hospital he will be arrested and returned Cardiff Police Station."

"I will, will I?" Jack's sudden appearance made them all jump, but a second later all of the Torchwood team had their guns out and pointed at their leader.

One of the police officers, PC Craig, according to his uniform stepped towards Jack with his handcuffs in hand, "I strongly suggest that you surrender and return to the station with us."

"Do you now?" Jack said, making no move to surrender.

Gareth suddenly roared at ran at Jack, completely ignoring everyone else in the room, particularly his mother who was yelling for him to stop.

Jack was ready though and caught Gareth by the arm, wrenching it behind his back and swinging the man around so he was up against the wall. Jack could have easily held him there long enough to explain the situation to the group but the position he had ended in left his shoulder exposed through the doorway and someone took the opportunity to fire.

Nurses and patients in the vicinity all screamed and ducked for cover, a few of the more devout nurses leapt to cover their patients, protecting them from further gunfire.

Jack flew back, hitting the opposite wall, one hand on his shoulder, the other pulling out his webley, and aiming it at his team and the police officers. They all stopped short, having been moving to apprehend him. He wasn't all that surprised to see that it was Gwen who had shot him.

Gareth had stopped trying to get at Jack, the gunshot having set off his automatic defence instincts and was now crouched on the floor, arms just starting to move from covering his head, unsurprising since the shot had practically gone straight past it. Raewyn and Rhiannon were both lying over Ianto's prone body to protect him.

"Put those away before you kill somebody," The head nurse screamed, keeping herself between the people wielding the guns and the patient she had moved to protect.

"Alright everybody calm down," the other PC said, moving out of Ianto's room slowly, his uniform labelled him as PC Trent. "Why don't we put all the guns away, and we can talk about this." He said gently, glancing between Jack and the other Torchwood members.

After a moment, Tosh moved to point her gun to the ceiling, Owen followed a moment later, and they both put them away. Gwen made no moved to put hers' away, just kept looking between it, and Jack's shoulder in shock, but when Tosh gently slid her hand down Gwen's arm, so as not to surprise her, until it was on top of the weapon, Gwen relinquished the weapon without complain. Tosh quickly clicked the safety on and put it in her bag.

Once all the other weapons were away Jack also returned his to it's holster.

PC Trent turned to the head nurse, "could you please make sure all your patients and staff stay in their rooms until we come and get you." The nurse nodded then started herding the patients towards the doors to their rooms. "What about Mr Jones?" she asked.

"No one's going to hurt Ianto, I promise you that," Jack said, though he didn't take his eyes off the group in front of him.

"Forgive me if I don't take your word for it, I would prefer you move away from his room." The nurse replied.

No one moved.

Finally PC Trent insisted again that she get to one of the rooms.

The nurse nodded, said something to one of the nurses already in the room she was standing next to, then closed the door, and moved towards the room.

"What are you doing?" Trent asked, alarmed that this woman seemed to have no care for her own safety.

The nurse ignored him and walked into Ianto's room, then moved to stand at the end of the bed, between her patient and all the people she deemed dangerous to him. Gareth wasn't far behind and also positioned himself in front of his brother.

Trent gave her a disapproving look but didn't protest again, turning back to Harkness, who was still holding his shoulder but other then that didn't seem to notice that he had been shot.

"What do you want Captain," Trent asked.

"I want to see Ianto," Jack said simply.

"We can't allow that, not until we know that you weren't the one who did this to him." PC Craig replied.

Gwen interrupted before the officers could continue, "I'm sorry Jack, but we looked through the CCTV footage, we couldn't find any evidence that you weren't with Ianto."

"I didn't tell you to clear my name, I told you to find the bastard who did this," Jack snapped.

"We thought through clearing you that we would be able to find who did it." Gwen argued.

"But you didn't and he's still out there," Jack reached into his greatcoat. Everyone tensed, expecting him to pull out his weapon again. Instead he pulled out a computer print out.

"It took me all of 5 minutes to get into the hub after you left and work out who did it." He growled, waving the sheet at them.

Tosh frowned and grabbed her PDA from her pocket, "but I didn't get an alert…" she started.

"The computer likes me," Jack said with a small smirk, before he became serious again, "A restraining order was taken out by Ianto 3 years ago, against a Marcus James. He was arrested soon after for breaking the order, stalking, assaulting Ianto, assaulting a police officer, and resisting arrest, he was given 5 years in prison, released last month on good behaviour. Failed to report in to his parole officer last week."

"Ianto would have told us if Marcus was out," Rhiannon insisted.

"No, we looked into that," PC Craig interrupted, shaking his head, "James bought a train ticket to Glasgow, there are people looking out for him there."

"But do you have any proof that he actually got on that train?" Gwen asked.

"He could have bought the ticket to lead the Police on a wild goose chase and hitch hiked to Cardiff in that time easily." Tosh added. All attention was now on the two police officers.

"Well we…" Craig started.

"That is…" Trent continued.

"You don't know do you?" Owen sneered.

"I'm sure that the London parole board looked into that," PC Trent recovered.

"You assumed they looked into it," Jack snapped back, "That should have been your first line of inquiry, instead you were so desperate to get back at Torchwood for going over your head that you ignored it completely." He was livid.

"There is no proof that Mr James is in Cardiff," Craig insisted.

"Except that soon after he disappeared, the man he was obsessed with, was attacked and is now lying in a hospital bed," Jack shouted, pointing towards Ianto's bed.

"Then where is he now?" Craig asked.

"That's your job not mine," Jack said, "Mine is to be with Ianto through this."

"But how did you work it out?" Gwen asked. The team were still standing between Jack and the bed.

"I remembered that Ianto's file mentions the restraining order, and also that phone call he had a few weeks ago."

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Hello…How did you get this number!?" Ianto snapped, gaining the attention of the rest of the team._

"…_you know the order still stands…I don't care if you've changed, I'm not interested!" Ianto then hung up abruptly._

"_What was that?" Jack asked, moving up behind his and putting a calming hand on his shoulder._

"_Nothing," Ianto said, leaning back into Jack's chest for a moment, "just a clingy ex." He assured them, "coffee anyone?" _

_A chorus of agreement, and the call was forgotten._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Why didn't he tell us?"

"Ianto is naturally a private person; he keeps most of his private life to himself, why would this be any different." Jack said.

"But didn't you ask later?" Gwen insisted.

Jack nodded, "I did. He told me it was nothing to worry about and I believed him, there were no other calls, so I left it."

"Why didn't he tell us," Raewyn asked moanfully, gazing down at her son.

"I don't know mum," Rhiannon replied, "I'm sure he thought he could deal with it himself, but don't think I won't give him what for when he wakes up anyway."

"Good to know," Ianto said weakly.

Everything stopped for a moment, then everyone was moving again.

The head nurse moved to check the monitors and take his vitals.

Gareth practically ran round to the other end of the bed, so he was closer to his brother.

Rhiannon and Raewyn hugged him as best they could without jostling him too much.

Gwen, Tosh and Owen all moved around the end of the bed to see better.

Jack was the only one not allowed to see him, PC Trent and Craig blocking the doorway to stop his entrance.

When everyone had backed away, Ianto asked for some water, which was quickly provided by the nurse. When he'd had enough he asked, "what happened?"

"You were attacked," his mother said gently, "you were pushed off your apartment balcony."

"Do you remember who attacked you?" Gareth interrupted, impatient to sort this out once and for all; as were they all.

"It was Marcus," he replied, looking away from them as if embarrassed.

"Why didn't you tell us he was out?" his mother asked.

"Because I thought I could handle it myself, I had been so careful, always checking the door before I opened it. Figures that the one time I forget he was there. I was just so cross and I thought it was..." he broke off and glanced around the room. "Where's Jack?"

* * *

**Authors Note: Alright, well it's all out now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, there is going to be one more then it is over. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, I really enjoyed reading them, I'm forever checking back to see if there's another one that might spur me into writing the next bit.**

**Lov  
Jedi_Bant**


	11. Chapter 10

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence, Serious Injury, Language

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Finally allowed into the room, Jack slowly walked over to Ianto's bed, his eyes never leaving Ianto's as he approached. When he was close enough he took Ianto's hand and pressed a kiss to the back off it. He then sat down in the chair beside the bed so that they were at the same level. He held Ianto's hand against his cheek and leaned into it.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

Ianto gave a small smile, "like I fell off a balcony." He quipped. No one laughed.

"You're going to be fine; we'll get through this, just like we always do." Jack promised.

"I can't feel my legs Jack," Ianto whispered, fear leaking into his voice.

"I know, but that doesn't matter now, what matters is that you're safe, and I'll going to look after you. That bastard will never come near you again."

They sat just watching each other for a few moments before Ianto noticed Jack's shoulder.

"What happened?"

Jack glanced down at the wound, "nothing to worry about, it's already stopped bleeding." He said, purposely avoiding the circumstances that caused it.

Normally Ianto would have pursued the questioning, but the number of drugs running through his system currently seemed to be upsetting this thought processes, but it didn't stop him from noticing some other damage.

"Look at the state of your coat," he reached out and snagged the lapel, pulling it out slightly so the large blood stain was stretched out. "What am I going to do with you? You know the dry cleaners are starting to get suspicious with all the blood stained clothes I keep giving them." He chastised.

That drew a laugh from most occupants of the room.

"Well next time I promise to take my clothes off before I bleed then." Jack said with a wink.

Ianto laughed to and smiled, "I love you, Jack." he whispered.

"I love you too." Jack returned without hesitation.

"If you've all finished terrorising my staff and patients," the nurse interrupted. "We can all get back to work. I'll just page the doctor to come and see Mr Jones." With that she was gone.

"I think we'll go too," Tosh said, gesturing to the team, "we're just going to get in the way here, and I think the staff would be much happier if we were gone."

"Alright," Jack said, though he wasn't really listening.

"It's good to see you awake, Ianto." Tosh said, reaching over to squeeze his ankle, then stopping short when she realise he wouldn't feel it.

She quickly snatched her hand back, hoping he hadn't noticed, and went around to the head of the bed, where she kissed his forehead instead. Gwen did the same, while Owen just gave his a manly nod, though when Tosh and Gwen both gave him identical looks he rolled his eyes and moved up to squeeze his shoulder.

"Get well soon," He said before they turned to leave.

"Wait! Did anyone feed Myfanwy?" Ianto suddenly asked.

Jack glanced over his shoulder at the team for an answer.

Tosh stepped forward, "Yeah, Owen fed her for you, and the others." She assured him.

Ianto chuckled weakly, "bet he loved that." He said.

"Yeah, was a bundle of laughs," Owen said, his voice filled with sarcasm, before they all left.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes, Jack and Ianto easily getting lost in each other, Jack relieved that Ianto was still alive, while Ianto was just relieved that Jack was with him. Ianto's family however just stood awkwardly at the end of the bed, unsure of how to deal with this new relationship.

"Who's Myfanwy?" Raewyn asked, breaking the silence.

Ianto and Jack exchanged a look, "just the office bird," Jack said finally, "Ianto is usually the one to feed her."

"I'm the only one who remembers." Ianto chided.

"It's kind of how we met," Jack added, giving Ianto a playful look, "she was a stray and Ianto asked me to help catch her."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "that's how he tells it." Ianto retorted, though it lost its effectiveness when he gave a huge yawn afterwards.

"Just try and stay awake until the doctor gets here," Raewyn said gently, "then you can go back to sleep."

Ianto gave a small snort, "like I haven't slept enough today. What time is it anyway?"

"About 7:30, and you've been through a lot today, with the surgery and all, you have the right to be tired," Rhiannon said, without thinking.

"Surgery!?"

Gareth cuffed his little sister over the head lightly.

"Opps, sorry," she winced.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Doctor Johnston stepped in, followed by the head nurse.

"Alright Mr Jones, I'm Doctor Johnston, I've been over seeing your case since you arrived at the hospital this morning, I'm just going to run you through a quick series of tests, and a few questions. But first," he turned to Jack, "Nurse Rebecca will be taking you down to emergency to have that shoulder looked at."

Jack opened his mouth to protest but the Doctor had already turned back to Ianto.

"Alright, can you tell me what day it is?" he asked.

He looked over at Nurse Rebecca who gave him a stern look and gesture for him to come with her.

"Go," Raewyn said, "We'll be here for a while yet, you don't need to worry. We'll stay with him."

He looked over at Ianto who gave him a very clear 'go or else' look.

Finally he left with the nurse.

* * *

Jack spent every moment he could with Ianto, leaving only when the team couldn't do with out him, or when the nurses kicked him out. Most of his work could be done from a laptop and mobile anyway, and he had promised Ianto that he would help him through this. His arm had healed by the next day, though he was sure to wear his sling while in the hospital though he usually got annoyed with in after a few hours and took it off, though the nurses just thought he was one of those annoying patients who didn't keep to their treatment, and he wasn't their patient anyway so they usually didn't persist in getting him to put it back on more then once. Except of course for Rebecca who had made it her mission in life to make sure he did as he was told and looked after himself.

"Jack Harkness, you will put that sling back on and if I have to tell you again I will staple it to your arm." Rebecca said as she entered the room.

"How did you know I didn't have it on?" Jack asked, "You didn't even look."

Ianto sat in bed grinning at the two.

"Because I know you, now put it back on," she said, as she moved to check Ianto's vitals.

Ianto had recovered much in the last two weeks. He was regularly found sitting up in bed, usually reading a book that his sister had brought him or a report he had stolen from Jack, while he waited for his next check up with the doctor, his psychologist or his physiotherapy session. One thing was for sure, he hated physio, therapy wasn't much better, but nothing was as bad as physio, which had been the cause of more then one tantrum over the weeks, but slowly they were getting to a stage that he would soon be able to leave the hospital.

"How are you feeling today?" Rebecca asked, taking hold of Ianto's good wrist to count his pulse.

"Alright, my back doesn't hurt as much today, though I'm sure Joshua will sort that out when he gets here," he replied, referring to his physiotherapist.

"Now don't start that again, if you want to get out of here you have to keep to your physio." She said, moving now to take his temperature. They had been very careful about checking regularly for infection.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Ianto joked.

"You no, you have been the picture of a perfect patient, when your not having one of your tantrums. It's him," she nodded to Jack, "that we want to get rid of."

"Hey!" Jack protested.

"Bloody pain in the arse if ever I knew one." She said, though a smile broke through her stern façade softening the comment. She had actually become quite fond of both men over the last few weeks.

"Ah you know you love us really," Jack said smiling, then he frowned and sank back in his seat glancing over at Ianto anxiously.

In Jack's mind this whole situation was his fault, if he hadn't been flirting on their date, he would have been there to protect Ianto, so what came naturally for him, was something that Jack was now trying furiously to suppress.

Ianto sighed, recognising Jack's new habit, and regretting his over reaction, he had known when he started his relationship with Jack that he tended to flirt and he shouldn't have over reacted.

"Yeah, yeah," Rebecca retorted, breaking the sudden tension, "Alright everything seems fine, Joshua will be up here in about half an hour," she went to the cupboard and pulled out a tee-shirt and some sweats, "he wants you to get ready to go down to the gym. You need to be in the chair by the time he gets here," she gestured to the wheelchair that sat next to the bed, before heading for the door, "and Jack, no helping unless he really needs it." She called back, before returning to her other rounds.

As she moved back to the nurse's station, Rebecca couldn't help admiring the bond the two men had. Through the last few weeks Jack had stuck by Ianto through the trails. Even as Ianto through everything in reach at the man, blamed him for not being there, and when he broke down afterwards. Jack had also had to put up with Ianto's families disapproval.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Rebecca had just started her shift, and was doing a round of her patients to see how they had all gone during the night. At Ianto's room through she stopped short of entering her patient's room when she heard raised voices._

"…_are you sure he is good for you though?" Ianto's mother was saying._

"_Mum, I love Jack and he loves me, that's all that matters." Ianto responded, exasperation in his voice._

_Rebecca thought that this was probably one of the few times that Jack wasn't with Ianto._

"_But will it last?" she persisted, "you're going to need a lot of help when you go home, and I'm sorry to say it but Jack doesn't seem like the most reliable person in the world."_

"_From what I've heard he'll flirt with anything with a pulse." His sister said sarcastically. _

"_Shh, Rhiannon," his mother said, before continuing, "We're just worried that when we go home again you won't have anyone to take care of you."_

"_Mum when I get out of here, I'll be able to look after myself, I won't need Jack to do it for me." Ianto said, his patience was obviously waning._

'_One of his better days then,' Rebecca thought. Some days, Ianto was convinced that he would never be able to do anything ever again, that he would be stuck in bed for the rest of his life, completely useless. Those were the days that she dreaded, but all her patients had their ups and downs; it was a fact of life on this ward and of their injuries. _

"_I know that is what the doctors are trying to achieve, but I just think that maybe I should move down here for a while, maybe just a couple of months until your doing better."_

"_Mum! For the last time, I will be out of here in a few weeks, after that I will go to therapy, I will do my exercises, and anything that I can't do myself I will call Jack and he will help me, he is even going as far as too move in with me, you don't need to stay." He took a calming breath before continuing. "I need to do this myself; I have to prove, to myself, that I can get back from this, that I can life my life as I once did. I can't do that with you hanging over my shoulder. Can you understand that?" _

_At that point Rebecca backed out, confident that her patient was dealing with the situation, she would swing by later to say hello._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Jack was good for Ianto, and Ianto for Jack, she just hoped that they managed to prevail through this trial.

* * *

**Authors Note: I know I said this would be the last chapter, but it was getting so long that I decided to post this half first and the rest later. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Jedi-Bant**


	12. Chapter 11

**Title:** Shattered Indignity  
**Author:** Jedi-Bant  
**Summery:** After an argument with Jack, Ianto is pushed off his apartment balcony, causing massive spinal damage, he is unlikely to ever walk again; but is Jack really capable of doing something like that?  
**Pairings:** Jack/Ianto, Ianto/OMC.  
**Warnings:** Domestic Violence, Serious Injury, Language

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Jack sat to one side of the bed as he watch Ianto pull himself into a sitting position. He had a back brace on to help with staying upright without his leg muscle to help support him, but it was still a very obvious chore for the younger man, and everything in Jack was screaming at him to go help.

At the start of this he had been allowed to help, in fact it was encouraged, when the staff realised that Jack was going to be the one staying with Ianto when he went home, they wanted him to be able to help Ianto in all the correct ways, and had shown him all the correct methods to help him, correct carrying positions, that wouldn't hurt Jack's back or Ianto's, the best ways to pull Ianto upright, without straining his shoulders, as well as hundreds of other little things that Jack never would have thought of, or would have thought important, until he had to use them.

However, now that Ianto was getting closer to going home, the nurses, doctors, and therapists of all kinds, had all asked that Jack move back, and allow Ianto to do even the simplest task on his own. No matter how hard it was for Jack to do so.

Just like watch his lover now, having to life each leg towards him so that he could slip his foot into his trousers, then having to lift it again to pull them further up his leg. This slow process was just one of many that had left both men in tears at some point or other. Ianto, in frustration that he could no longer do what he once thought such a simple task. Jack, with sadness at watching his love struggle with it all, and not being able to fix it; not that he hadn't had Owen and the others going through every single record in the archives looking for any piece of alien technology or information that might be able to help them to fix Ianto, to make him whole again.

Ianto growled in frustration, bringing Jack out of his thoughts. He had gotten his foot stuck in the seam of his pants stopping their progress up his leg.

"It will get better you know." Jack said, restraining himself from going to help.

"How would you know?" Ianto snapped, glaring at him.

Jack held his breath waiting for yet another shouting match, another in a very long line.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

"_Right, enough of that," Gwen suddenly appeared in the doorway, then ducking quickly back out to avoid a plastic cup that when flying her way. "Ianto! Enough! Stop that right now!" But she was completely ignored._

"_I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR HELP; I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!" Ianto was screaming, letting fly another random object, following most everything else that had once been within his reach._

"_Ianto, you just need to calm down, this isn't going to help anyone."_

"_AGAIN WITH YOUR BLOODY HELP! GET OUT!"_

"_I have coffee!" Tosh's sing song voice came through the door, though she didn't enter._

_Ianto paused, "my coffee?" he asked, arm in mid throw still holding the magazine he was about to release at Jack's head._

"_I went to the shop you told me and I've got your plunger from home, with hot water all ready and waiting, but I'm not bringing it in until I know that I'm not going to end up covered in it!" Tosh said, still not appearing in the doorway._

_Ianto glanced at the door then back at Jack; at the magazine in his hand, then back to the door. Then he put down the magazine and folded his arms, half sulking but the temptation of coffee finally winning over._

"_You can come in now Tosh," Jack said hesitantly from his corner._

"_Ianto?" she queried, wanting his assurance rather then Jack's._

"_Can I please have some coffee Tosh?" _

_Tosh finally appeared in the door, she was holding the promised plunger and bag of coffee, "Yes you may, now that you're being civilised." _

"_Ah Jack," Gwen interrupted, "could I have a word." _

"_Yep, sure," Jack agreed quickly, following her quickly, eager to get away from Ianto's still glaring eyes, happy that he was in good hands for now._

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

To this day, Jack still wasn't sure what had started the tantrum.

Ianto sighed; bring Jack back to reality, "I'm sorry, it's not your fault." He looked back to his stuck foot.

"It's alright," Jack assured him, reaching over to and placing a hand on the other man's neck.

Ianto leaned into the touch, "No it's not. That's all I seem to do these days, complain, and you are right things will get better."

"And we'll do it together." Jack assured him.

Ianto sighed again and smiled, "Yeah, together." Before he returned to his task.

* * *

Ianto panted as he reached the bottom of his latest pull up, dreading the next but relieved the last was over.

"Again!" Joshua said, unrelenting as always.

Ianto pulled upwards again but halfway up his arms gave way and he fell to the bottom position again. "Enough, I can't."

"Yes you can," Joshua said, "Just two more then we're done for the day."

"I'm done, I can't do it." He snapped back, but he didn't let go of the bar. During an exercise, Joshua would move the chair out of the way, and would then bring it back when the exercise was over. It meant that if he fell he would land on the soft mats rather then the harder chair, but it also meant that Joshua was in charge of when the exercise ended.

Ianto could just let go, but then Josh would make he get back into the chair himself, and as much as his arms were aching now, he didn't think he could do that right now.

"You only have to do two more, then we're done for the day and you can go back to your lover boy." Josh encouraged, a little teasing in his voice.

After the first session where Jack had protested Josh's treatment of Ianto, Jack had been banned from the physio sessions.

"I can't do it, now bring me my chair!"

"Not until you finish the exercise," Joshua persisted, calm as ever, not effected by the emerging tantrum.

"Bastard!"

"Now none of that, you know I can stand here all day while you yell, but there are ladies present, they don't need to hear language like that."

Ianto growled again, it was times like this he wished he had Jack there to step in for him like the first time.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

* * *

_"Mr Harkness…"_

"_Captain actually."_

"_Captain…"_

"_You can call me Jack if you like."_

"_MR HARKNESS! I need you to BACK OFF!" Joshua said bluntly but calmly, but on the edge of his nerves._

_Jack looked taken aback and glanced over to Ianto for support, but he was too exhausted to do anything but watch the exchange._

"_I know that you are trying to help, but all you are doing is slowing Ianto's recovery."_

"_I'm just trying to…"_

"_I know what you are trying to do." Josh interrupted, "and in another situation it would probably be very honourable, but here and now, in this situation you are doing a lot more harm then good."_

"_Harm!? You're working him to within an inch of his life!" Jack snapped, pointing to where Ianto was still collapsed on the mat, watching the exchange tiredly, happy for the short break._

"_That is what it looks like to you, but this is what needs to happen for him to be able to get better."_

"_Get better? If this keeps up he's going to loose the use of his arms and well as his legs."_

"_No, if I don't do this, Ianto will spend the rest on his life, in a bed, watching midday soap operas, bored out of his brain because he doesn't have the ability to move himself from A to B, since he lacks the upper body strength. If I stop helping him now, he will have to rely on others for the rest of his life to get him food, help him to the bathroom, and get dressed in the morning. He will never work again, and he will live a boring, lonely, depressing life in misery. Is that what you want for him?" All this Joshua said very calmly and matter of fact._

_Jack stood speechless, unsure of what to say, so Joshua continued._

"_I have an undergraduate degree in exercise physiology, a Masters in Physiotherapy, and a Doctorate specialising in spinal injuries. You need to trust me to know what is right for Ianto. I know what his limits are and I won't allow him to cross them."_

_Finally Jack nodded._

"_Good. Now I never want to see you in one of these sessions again, unless you are specifically asked, understood?"_

"_But…"_

"_No," Josh interrupted again, "just trust me on this. The nurses say you barely leave the hospital, use this time to go home, change, shower, whatever, I don't care, just get out of here for a while. Ianto will still be here when you get back."_

_Jack nodded again, "alright." He went over to Ianto, spoke to him for a second, kissed him gently then was gone._

* * *

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"If you complete this, I will ok for you to go home at the end of the week." Josh tempted.

Ianto snarled at Josh again, but finally he completely the prerequisite pull ups.

* * *

"Alright," Doctor Johnston said, making one final note before turning to Ianto, "I've gone over both the physiotherapist's and the phycologist's notes, and both agree that you could successfully move back home with the help of Captain Harkness. Also the hospitals version of the DNA test has confirmed Dr Harper's result that it was Mr James' DNA, so the police are happy for you to leave as well."

Ianto snorted, "Yeah 'cause they couldn't just take my word for it."

Jack squeezed his shoulder reassuringly but remained silent.

"Yes well, they're just following procedure I'm sure," Johnston assured him uncomfortably before continuing. "Now you've got the hospital wheelchair until the end of the week to give you time to get one of your own. If it takes longer I'm afraid you will have to hire one from other agency, they are in a bit of short supply at the moment."

"Alright, so I can go?" Ianto asked, grasping the wheels of the chair, poised to send them off at high speed.

"Yes you may go, just sign the papers on your way out, and remember that it is very important for you to attend your physio sessions every other day, and therapy once a week, until you are told otherwise."

"Yes, yes, I'll make sure he does all of that, can we go," Jack asked, sounding like an impatient child.

Doctor Johnston smiled indulgently and rolled his eyes, "yes, go get out of my hospital and I don't want to see you back here any time soon." He the turned and left the room, clipboard in hand and shaking his head.

"Finally, I thought we'd never get out of here." Jack said hefting Ianto's back onto this shoulder and walking behind the chair as Ianto moved it forward.

"I'm the one that's been stuck here," Ianto countered, stopping at the nurse's station to sign the discharge papers.

"You're leaving?" Rebecca asked, though she already knew and passed him the forms to sign.

"You going to miss us," Jack asked, grinning hugely at her.

"No," she replied bluntly, "we'll finally have some peace and quiet around here."

Ianto finished signing the forms and passed them back.

She flicked through the papers to make sure everything was in order then nodded. "Great, go shoo, vamoose, but don't forget to say hi when you come in for your check up." She said to Ianto, then turned to Jack, giving him a very intense stare, "and you better make sure that son of a bitch doesn't get anywhere near him again."

Jack gave her a solemn nod, "you can count on that ma'am."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "stop you're worrying, Marcus is a bastard but he's not stupid, he'll be long gone from Cardiff by now."

"Still, you be careful, we don't want to have to put you back together again." Rebecca said. "Now go, I'm sure you've seen enough of us to last you a lifetime."

She waved as they went, along with the rest of the ward staff.

"You worried about Marcus?" Ianto asked as they got in the lift.

"I worry what he might do to you if he attacks again. I can't loose you Ianto." Jack replied truthfully. He hit the stop button on the elevator and crouched down so they were on equal level.

Ianto reached out and put a hand on Jack's cheek, "You won't lose me," he assured him. "Between you and the rest of the team, I doubt I could get lost in a supermarket without one of you tailing me."

The ex-time agent smiled, "you've got that right, we're stuck with you and you're stuck with us."

Ianto smiled back, "good to know; but I want you to promise me that you will let me do things for myself. You can't always be there and I need to be able to look after myself. I need to know that I can look after myself. It's important to me."

"And me," Jack agreed, "just don't feel that you can't ask for help occasionally, that's what I'm there for."

Ianto raised an eyebrow, "Is it now? I thought you were just here to look pretty and to provide hot steamy sex when required."

Jack's face burst into one of his trade mark grins, "oh yeah, that to, when required."

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys, sorry it has taken me so long to post this last chapter. Honestly it has been sitting on my desktop since I posted the last one, just minus the last few paragraphs. I think I have an aversion to finishing fics, it's sad in a way, cause I have had so much fun writing this, and it has helped me get through a really difficult patch in life. **

**I realise I have left it quite open towards the end, there are a few unanswered questions, but I wanted to leave it open for a sequel in case the mood ever catches me, which is probably will if I ever get hold of the second season of Torchwood; also please let me know if anyone is interested in a sequel, I don't know if it would be a chapter fic or a few one shots, but I would like to know day, but only if people are interested, so do let me know.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it and thank you for all the lovely reviews I've received, this is probably the first fic that I haven't been attacked in reviews for, probably because the slash pairing is canon, so the flamers have been scared off anyway, I just hope I haven't jinxed it now. This is also the fastest fic I've ever written, usually it literally takes me years, and even then they aren't finished. **

**Anyway, I will stop babbling, t****hanks again, and I have another Torchwood fic in the making, though this one is a crossover with Stargate SG-1, which I hope to start posting soon, hope to see you then.**

**Lov  
Jedi_Bant**


End file.
